<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glee Reborn! by tinytreeluminary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036598">Glee Reborn!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytreeluminary/pseuds/tinytreeluminary'>tinytreeluminary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, TW: Will Schuester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytreeluminary/pseuds/tinytreeluminary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Been hoping for a sequel but also knowing that even if there was one it would suck because of Ryan Murphy? FEAR NO MORE! I randomly got hit with this mind bug of glee sequel and decided to write out the screenplays of the real glee revival series!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glee Reborn!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again this is a screenplay aka script. I hate camera directions so they are barely there. I own nothing of glee or any music used. I just wanted to show Ryan Murphy how it is done! If you have any formatting questions, lemme know. Also this has not been beta'd so uh read at your own risk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>NOTE: My formatting got screwed up so prepare for edits</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1 EXT. MCKINLEY HIGH - DAY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Students are seen hanging outside of the school. A familiar car pulls into an empty parking space. SAM EVANS, in his thirties, past student now teacher, exits the car in a stylish fashion. He grins while taking in the campus. MR. SHUE, the principal, seemingly appears behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WILL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam, Welcome back to McKinley! We have missed you, bud!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM EVANS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks...I’m glad to be back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CUT TO:TITLE SEQUENCE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2 INT. CHOIR ROOM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Choir kids stand before Sam, Will, and the other choir kids that are for some reason ejected from this number. They should appear to be imitating the OG Glee Kids, but are failing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Music begins to play -- Journey’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t Stop Believin’</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WANNABE FINN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>LIVIN’ IN A LONELY WORLD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SHE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOING ANYWHERE”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WANNABE RACHEL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JUST A CITY BOY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BORN AND RAISED IN SOUTH DETROIT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam stands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SAM EVANS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hold it! Cut! Just cut it out!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will gets up as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WILL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam, what’s the problem? They were doing great!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM EVANS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, to clowns maybe! Actually no, even the clown would squish his nose for that, and just Ergh! Clowns, hate them…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Students look up, confused, awaiting a reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM EVANS (CONT.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What are you all looking up at me for? Y’all suck and I’m sick of it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam storms out of the room. There is an awkward pause as Will looks around at the hurt students.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WILL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Take five everyone!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3 INT. THE FINN HUDSON AUDITORIUM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam, sulks on the stage. He pulls out his phone and hovers over something. He seems determined to not do whatever he is thinking of but is about to right as Will walks in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WILL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey Sam, what was that about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM EVANS </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will shoots him a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM EVANS (CONT.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh right! That. The choir room outburst. Yeah… Well, they sucked so I told them!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WILL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t just do that, Sam! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, I can and I did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WILL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They only got their music today--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they were pitchy!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WILL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam, what’s wrong? Is this about what happened with you and--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No! It is fine! I am fine! And why do you even care, you’re my old high school teacher and employer, isn’t this inappropriate for the workplace?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WILL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam, when I hired you...one of the reasons why I gave you this job is because I knew that you would listen to your students and /give them the answers they need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>/Lemme guess, by speaking the truth, I am not living up to the expectations that you have of me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WILL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not saying that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you are.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Music begins to play -- David Bowie and Queen’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Under Pressure</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scenes may shift between them on the stage, Sam walking down the hall and shoving kids into a locker, Will stopping Sam from slushying Random Nerd #3 (RICHIE LANSON), Etc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM (CONT.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PRESSURE PUSHING DOWN ON ME”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WILL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PRESSURE PUSHING DOWN ON YOU”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BOTH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO MAN ASK FOR</span>
</p><p>
  <span>UNDER PRESSURE” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THAT BURNS A BUILDING DOWN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SPLITS A FAMILY IN TWO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PUTS PEOPLE ON STREETS”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WILL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IT'S THE TERROR OF KNOWING</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHAT THIS WORLD IS ABOUT”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WATCHING SOME GOOD FRIENDS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SCREAMING LET ME OUT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PRAY TOMORROW - GETS ME HIGHER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PRESSURE ON PEOPLE - PEOPLE ON STREETS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CHIPPIN' AROUND - KICK MY BRAINS AROUND THE FLOOR”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WILL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THERE ARE THE DAYS IT NEVER RAINS BUT IT POURS”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BOTH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PEOPLE ON STREETS - PEOPLE ON STREETS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IT'S THE TERROR OF KNOWING</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHAT THIS WORLD IS ABOUT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WATCHING SOME GOOD FRIENDS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SCREAMING LET ME OUT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PRAY TOMORROW - GETS ME HIGHER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PRESSURE ON PEOPLE - PEOPLE ON STREETS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TURNED AWAY FROM IT ALL LIKE A BLIND MAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SAT ON A FENCE BUT IT DON'T WORK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>KEEP COMING UP WITH LOVE BUT IT'S SO SLASHED AND TORN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHY - WHY - WHY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LOVE”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BOTH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“INSANITY LAUGHS UNDER PRESSURE WE'RE CRACKING</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CAN'T WE GIVE OURSELVES ONE MORE CHANCE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHY CAN'T WE GIVE LOVE ONE MORE CHANCE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHY CAN'T WE GIVE LOVE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CAUSE LOVE'S SUCH AN OLD FASHIONED WORD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AND LOVE DARES YOU TO CARE FOR</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THE PEOPLE ON THE EDGE OF THE NIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AND LOVE DARES YOU TO CHANGE OUR WAY OF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CARING ABOUT OURSELVES</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THIS IS OUR LAST DANCE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THIS IS OUR LAST DANCE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THIS IS OURSELVES</span>
</p><p>
  <span>UNDER PRESSURE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>UNDER PRESSURE”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PRESSURE”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Music fades out. Beat.)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>WILL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam, I hate to admit it but I feel like you’re trying to make these New Directions be your New Directions...and while we had amazing times, these kids aren’t you guys. And you can’t expect them to be...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s it. I bring back the old peeps!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks Mr.Shue!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam begins to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WILL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, Sam, that’s not what I…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is too late. Sam left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WILL (CONT.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meant…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4 INT. HALLWAY, RICHIE'S LOCKER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RICHIE LANSON, a rather nerdy looking freshman fumbles with his locker combo whilst his Voiceover is heard. Students walk past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RICHIE (V.O.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know what you are thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lock finally opens, now Richie struggles to find a way to open his locker while still being able to hold his books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>RICHIE (V.O. CONT.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I attend the McKinley School of the Fine Arts so why am I not in the New Directions and not even planning on auditioning? After all my old man always...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie solves his dilemma and opens his locker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RICHIE (V.O. CONT.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wished to be on the new directions. Even managed to preform with them once because they needed more bodies... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CUT TO:Past glee preformance, zoom in on drummer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RICHIE (V.O. CONT)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they tossed him back to his drums and occasionally even took that from him. Luckily unlike my old man, I have found a greater love than drums or an undeserving band of misfit singers...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoom in on large instrument case</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RICHIE (V.O. CONT)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Tuba. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>5 INT. SAM'S OFFICE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam stares at his phone. His interest is on some sort of contact but we can’t tell. He then gives up on that interest and scrolls to a different contact and presses call. BLAINE ANDERSON picks up from a delightfully decorated NYC apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam! Hey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey buddy,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Man, it’s been so long! I missed hearing your voice. What’s up? I heard about you and--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, I rather not talk about that. Listen man, think you could do something for me? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course! Well, wait, what is it that you want me to do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6 INT. CAFETERIA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Cafeteria is crowded yet in cliches. Richie makes his way toward a table. Others look at him with disgust but he is trying to overlook them as he sets his food down. He begins to dig in when JORDAN RUTHERFORD, a ‘quirky’ fellow freshman, joins him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JORDAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Hey! Thanks for saving this spot for me, tuba boy!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RICHIE </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, you know, everyone was clamoring for it. I just thought, man, Jordan is the only one valid enough to sit by me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JORDAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aww, thanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both begin to eat but look back at one another. There is a slight pause where it seems that they may speak but that is quickly interrupted by Will on the comms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WILL (COMMS)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good Afternoon, McKinley! Welcome back to a another beautiful school year. We have so much arts themed group events planned… who wrote this? Anyhow, big news! Auditions for New Directions, Trebletones, and Acofellas go live this Thursday so ensure you audition and you may make even the junior varsity team. As for the school’s next theater--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM (COMMS)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did you say?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WILL (COMMS)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schuester out! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The announcements turn off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JORDAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh my god! That’s fantastic!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RICHIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mhmm… Sure, more over privileged drama queens running about, now with the aid of rising to the top of the McKinley food chain!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JORDAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, and I want in. Don’t you? I mean think about how excited our dads will be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RICHIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First off, I would be disappointing me in the process. Second off, really? Your dad would be excited if you ended up in the glee club?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JORDAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh, yeah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RICHIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The club that forgot about him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JORDAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...They invited him to the reunion--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RICHIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His invite didn’t have his name on it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JORDAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look! I know you are great at holding grudges for your dad and all that but leave my dad out of it! So yeah, a good chunk of the past new directions didn’t even know my dad’s name but I will ensure that they know mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan gathers her things and heads out. The bell rings as she disappears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>7 INT. CHOIR </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam faces the choir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, you have all heard the news of the upcoming tryouts. While it was not up to me, I plan to make a use of it. In fact, I have even done the Rachel and Kurt thing and invited a special guest to illustrate my point…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Music starts -- Chromeo’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Juice</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine dances in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“RELATIONSHIP'S IN A DEMOCRACY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'M GOOD IF YOU JUST STAY ON TOP OF ME</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IT AIN'T NO MYSTERY WHO'S IN CONTROL (IN CONTROL)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YOU'RE SITTIN' PRETTY, UNREPLACABLE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHEN WE'RE OUT AND HAVIN' DINNER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YOU GET ALL YOUR DRINKS FOR FREE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I CAN SEE WHO SENT THEM OVER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IT AIN'T COMPLEMENTS OF ME</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I CAN HEAR 'EM, THEY'RE TALKIN'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I STAY IN MY OWN LANE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I CAN'T BLAME 'EM THOUGH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'CAUSE EVERYBODY KNOWS…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAINE AND SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THAT YOU'VE GOT THE JUICE, YEAH, YEAH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THAT'S WHY I KEEP PRESSIN' YOU, PRESSIN' YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PRESSIN' YOU, PRESSIN' YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YOU'VE GOT THE JUICE, BABY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THAT'S WHY I KEEP PRESSIN' YOU, PRESSIN' YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PRESSIN' YOU, PRESSIN' YOU”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IT'S USUALLY FREEZIN' WHEN I ACT THIS WAY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHEN I ACT THIS WAY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BUT, IT'S CUFFIN' SEASON IN THE MONTH OF MAY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IN THE MONTH OF MAY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THEY LET YOU IN, BUT I JUST STAY IN LINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I JUST STAY IN LINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THE CONSEQUENCE OF BEING WAY TOO FINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHEN WE'RE OUT AND HAVIN' DINNER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YOU GET ALL YOUR DRINKS FOR FREE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I CAN SEE WHO SENT THEM OVER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IT AIN'T COMPLEMENTS OF ME</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I CAN HEAR 'EM, THEY'RE TALKIN'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I STAY IN MY OWN LANE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I CAN'T BLAME 'EM THOUGH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'CAUSE EVERYBODY KNOWS…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAINE AND SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THAT YOU'VE GOT THE JUICE, YEAH, YEAH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THAT'S WHY I KEEP PRESSIN' YOU, PRESSIN' YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PRESSIN' YOU, PRESSIN' YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YOU'VE GOT THE JUICE, BABY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THAT'S WHY I KEEP PRESSIN' YOU, PRESSIN' YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PRESSIN' YOU, PRESSIN' YOU</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'VE BEEN A HANDFUL, BUT NOW I GOT IT RIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'D BE A DAMN FOOL IF I DIDN'T RECOGNIZE”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I GOTTA KEEP UP, SO I SHOULD KEEP IT TIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I GOT A MAIN SQUEEZE, SO I BETTER SQUEEZE IT RIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'VE BEEN A HANDFUL, BUT NOW I GOT IT RIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'D BE A DAMN FOOL IF I DIDN'T RECOGNIZE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I GOTTA KEEP UP, SO I SHOULD KEEP IT TIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I GOT A MAIN SQUEEZE, SO I BETTER SQUEEZE IT RIGHT”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAINE AND SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU'VE GOT THE JUICE, OOH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PRESSIN' YOU, PRESSIN' YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PRESSIN' YOU, PRESSIN' YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OOH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PRESSIN' YOU, PRESSIN' YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PRESSIN' YOU, PRESSIN' YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THAT YOU'VE GOT THE JUICE, YEAH, YEAH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THAT'S WHY I KEEP PRESSIN' YOU, PRESSIN' YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PRESSIN' YOU, PRESSIN' YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YOU'VE GOT THE JUICE, BABY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THAT'S WHY I KEEP PRESSIN' YOU, PRESSIN' YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PRESSIN' YOU, PRESSIN' YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'VE BEEN A HANDFUL, BUT NOW I GOT IT RIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'D BE A DAMN FOOL IF I DIDN'T RECOGNIZE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I GOTTA KEEP UP, SO I SHOULD KEEP IT TIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I GOT A MAIN SQUEEZE, SO I BETTER SQUEEZE IT RIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'VE BEEN A HANDFUL, BUT NOW I GOT IT RIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'D BE A DAMN FOOL IF I DIDN'T RECOGNIZE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I GOTTA KEEP UP, SO I SHOULD KEEP IT TIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I GOT A MAIN SQUEEZE, SO I BETTER SQUEEZE IT RIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YOU'VE GOT THE JUICE”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Music fades out.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that’s the level that you all need to be at… however you are all failures and could never even do that so you are all of the team and I will be starting fresh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The now ex-choir kids exit in disarraying senses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait what? I thought I was here to help you guide these children to success.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, by taking their spot. You, Blaine, are my show choir now. The others were impossible but with you, the show choir is unstoppable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s ridiculous!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is this because of how old you are? Because if so, lemme tell you, you look young and also you aren’t the oldest person to join the New Directions. April Rhodes exists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dude, I have a family in New York. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t April have a family too? Like something about two twin kids--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am not April Rhodes, Sam! I have actually outgrown show choir and want to actually be with Kurt and the kids, besides I have a job back home. A job that was kind enough to let me leave for a bit to inspire children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, listen. I may be able to help you though...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>8 INT. PRACTICE ROOM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan is practicing alone, she plays a ukulele </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Music begins to play -- Vance Joy’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Riptide</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JORDAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I WAS SCARED OF DENTISTS AND THE DARK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I WAS SCARED OF PRETTY BOYS AND STARTING CONVERSATIONS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OH, ALL MY FRIENDS ARE TURNING GREEN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YOU'RE THE MAGICIAN'S ASSISTANT IN THEIR DREAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AND THEY COME UNSTUCK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LADY, RUNNING DOWN TO THE RIPTIDE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TAKEN AWAY TO THE DARK SIDE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I WANNA BE YOUR LEFT HAND MAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I LOVE YOU WHEN YOU'RE SINGING THAT SONG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AND I GOT A LUMP IN MY THROAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'CAUSE YOU'RE GONNA SING THE WORDS WRONG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THERE'S THIS MOVIE THAT I THINK YOU'LL LIKE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THIS GAL DECIDES TO QUIT HER JOB AND HEADS TO NEW YORK CITY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THIS COWGIRL'S RUNNING FROM HERSELF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AND HE'S BEEN LIVING ON THE HIGHEST SHELF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AND THEY COME UNSTUCK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LADY, RUNNING DOWN TO THE RIPTIDE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TAKEN AWAY TO THE DARK SIDE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I WANNA BE YOUR LEFT HAND MAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I LOVE YOU WHEN YOU'RE SINGING THAT SONG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AND I GOT A LUMP IN MY THROAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'CAUSE YOU'RE GONNA SING THE WORDS WRONG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I JUST WANNA, I JUST WANNA KNOW</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IF YOU'RE GONNA, IF YOU'RE GONNA STAY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I JUST GOTTA, I JUST GOTTA KNOW</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I CAN'T HAVE IT, I CAN'T HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I SWEAR SHE'S DESTINED FOR THE SCREEN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CLOSEST THING TO MICHELLE PFEIFFER THAT YOU'VE EVER SEEN, OH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LADY, RUNNING DOWN TO THE RIPTIDE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TAKEN AWAY TO THE DARK SIDE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I WANNA BE YOUR LEFT HAND MAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I LOVE YOU WHEN YOU'RE SINGING THAT SONG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AND I GOT A LUMP IN MY THROAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'CAUSE YOU'RE GONNA SING THE WORDS WRONG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OH LADY, RUNNING DOWN TO THE RIPTIDE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TAKEN AWAY TO THE DARK SIDE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I WANNA BE YOUR LEFT HAND MAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I LOVE YOU WHEN YOU'RE SINGING THAT SONG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AND I GOT A LUMP IN MY THROAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'CAUSE YOU'RE GONNA SING THE WORDS WRONG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OH LADY, RUNNING DOWN TO THE RIPTIDE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TAKEN AWAY TO THE DARK SIDE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I WANNA BE YOUR LEFT HAND MAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I LOVE YOU WHEN YOU'RE SINGING THAT SONG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AND I GOT A LUMP IN MY THROAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'CAUSE YOU'RE GONNA SING THE WORDS WRONG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YEAH, I GOT A LUMP IN MY THROAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'CAUSE YOU'RE GONNA SING THE WORDS WRONG”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Music fades out.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RICHIE (O.C.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sound amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JORDAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh i know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie steps into the small practice room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RICHIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look, I’m sorry about what I said earlier. That was uncalled for. But I wish you luck and honestly with your talent, Mr. Evans is stupid if he doesn’t let you in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JORDAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks and yeah, I accept your apology. Are you sure that you don’t want to audition with me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RICHIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Positive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They give each other sad looks and she seems about to inquire about something else when SHELIA WITTENBERG, the semi-stereotypical mean freshman girl coughs loudly behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHELIA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While, I’d love nothing more than to watch you two nerds eye-fuck eachother, I really need to work on my piece to make sure that I make the team and require this practice space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RICHIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JORDAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then maybe you should have come in here earlier Shelia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHELIA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or I could just continue to cleanse it from your pitifulness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan is about to say more when Richie pulls her out.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>9 INT. SAM'S OFFICE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam is hard at work, seemingly looking over random students with different notes jotted over them. His phone is in front of him. It flashes with a notification. He jumps up to look at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupid angry birds…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TINA (O.C.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really? You call Blaine in but not me!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TINA COHEN-CHANG storms into his office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TINA (CONT.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could also show the kids how it should be done! And I would also probably agree with you that the kids were utter garbage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But could you carry the harmony of Chromeo’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>We Got The Juice</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TINA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After carrying all the harmonies of practically every song that we did, yes! Also what’s up with you disappearing like that? Don’t get me wrong. I understand why you were beat up after the funeral, we all were, I never thought...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That we would end up losing two of us before we even turned fifty. Yeah, weird. ANyhow, it was nice seeing you Tina, if you don’t mind-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TINA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyhow, how’s Mercedes doing? Last I heard you two were-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Done. Our interests didn’t “align” and honestly I don’t want to talk about it. Goodbye /Tina</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TINA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh that’s such a shame. You both were so cute! Anyways, I heard about Blaine’s plans, are you really going to...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam leads her out and shuts the door and locks it. She is still talking. He crosses over to his phones and hovers, we see the contact, it is Mercedes. He thinks on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>10 EXT. NEW YORK AIRPORT - DAY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cars nyoom by leaving three teens in sunglasses -- TAYNA: the eldest of the group and LatinX,BEBE: typically goes by BEE, far more humbly dressed, and ALFIE: Short boy who could be misjudged for a child along with a young child, RORY, Alfie’s younger brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALFIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don't worry, Rors. We’ll be back before you know it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Promise you’ll call before you land?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALFIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And not a second later, now go catch up to dad! You’re already beginning to sound like him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rory covers up his mouth and runs after his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TAYNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he’s gone. I can’t believe that your dad got our parents to do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BEBE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that it really took my mom a lot of convincing…or my dad for that matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALFIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, at least it gets us out of here for a bit. I’m kinda alright with this whole plan. I mean, we get to be flying solo for a bit and then be the talented ones,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TAYNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah yes, talented “Alf-ghetti”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BEBE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Be nice, T. Besides, at the end of the day, we still have each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(music begins to play -- Rob Rokicki’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Try</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song slowly becomes a montage of them leaving New York heading to Ohio and then slowly entering McKinley’s halls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALFIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TWO THOUSAND FOUR HUNDRED FOURTY EIGHT MILES</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OHIO NEVER LOOKED SO FAR AWAY”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BEBE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TWO THOUSAND FOUR HUNDRED FOURTY EIGHT TRIALS,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHO KNOWS HOW MANY DANGERS STAND IN OUR WAY?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALFIE AND BEBE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ALREADY KNOW IT,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’LL PROBABLY BLOW IT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BUT I’M GOING THERE ANYWAY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALFIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I MAY FAIL YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I MAY FAIL YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I MAY FAIL BUT IT DOESN’T MEAN THAT I WON’T TRY”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALFIE AND BEBE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I MAY FAIL YOU,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I MAY FAIL YOU,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I MAY FAIL BUT IT DOESN’T MEAN THAT I WON’T TRY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’LL TRY”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TAYNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TWO THOUSAND FOUR HUNDRED FOURTY EIGHT REASONS I HAVE TO COME ALONG,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WASH MY HANDS OF PAST MISTAKES”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BEBE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PROVE TO THE ‘GODS’ THAT I BELONG!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TAYNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THEY MUST BE PROTECTED”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BEBE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I WON'T BE REJECTED”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALFIE, BEBE, AND TAYNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'LL PROBABLY GET THE WHOLE THING WRONG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I MAY FAIL YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I MAY FAIL YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I MAY FAIL BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WON'T TRY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I MAY FAIL YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IF I FAIL TO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FIGHT 'TIL WE'RE ALL IN THE CLEAR</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LOOK MY FEAR IN THE EYE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THE WEIGHT OF THE WORLD'S ON MY SHOULDERS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LIKE ATLAS IS CRUSHING ME DOWN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WE'RE NOT BRAVE, WE'RE NOT STRONG, WE'RE NOT SOLDIERS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MY HEART'S JUST A DRUM, AND, DAMN, DOES IT POUND”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BEBE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’M NOT LEAVING YOUR SIDE TILL WE FIND WHAT MATTERS”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TAYNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’M NOT LEAVING YOUR SIDE TILL WE’RE BACK HOME!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALFIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’M NOT LEAVING YOUR SIDE TILL YOU’RE REMEMBERED” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALFIE, BEBE, AND TAYNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO MATTER HOW FAR WE HAVE TO GO!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BEBE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’M NOT LEAVING YOUR SIDE TILL WE FIND WHAT MATTERS”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALFIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’M NOT LEAVING YOUR SIDE”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TAYNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’M NOT LEAVING YOUR SIDE TILL WE GET BACK HOME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BEBE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’M NOT LEAVING YOUR SIDE”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALFIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’M NOT LEAVING YOUR SIDE TILL YOU'RE REMEMBERED”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TAYNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’M NOT LEAVING YOUR SIDE”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALFIE AND BEBE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’M NOT LEAVING YOUR SIDE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALL THREE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I CAN'T FAIL YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I WON'T FAIL TO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FIGHT TILL WE’RE ALL IN THE CLEAR </span>
</p><p>
  <span>LOOK MY FEAR IN THE EYE!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’LL TRY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALFIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TWO THOUSAND”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BEBE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FOUR HUNDRED”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TAYNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FOURTY EIGHT MILES”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALL THREE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OHIO DOESN’T SEEM SO FAR AWAY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FADE OUT: Credits</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave any feedback! I would love to know opinions. Also song suggestions?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>